I Love You Really
by fanfic chic 111
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are friends, but what happens when things get complicated? With a misunderstanding and a whole lot of confusion, will it work out in the end? Please give it a shot, I'm no good at summaries at all : R&R xx


**A/N: Hey, this my first fanfic, please be easy on me : ) I've tried as hard as possible to make it like other Percabeth one-shots I've read as well as making it my own. Thanks so much 3 R&R**

**Percy's POV**

I walked to the Dining Pavilion to grab a snack but decided to take a detour to the Athena cabin. I knocked three times and took a step back. There was a loud thump and a distinct "OW!" and after a few moments, Malcolm opened the door with a smile despite the bruise forming on his forehead.

"Hey Perce!" he exclaimed at me, beaming. Malcolm and I had bonded ever since I had started spending so much time in the Athena cabin to be with Annabeth.

"Hey buddy," I smiled, though I was slightly disappointed that Annabeth hadn't opened the door. "Is Beth in?"

"No, sorry man, she left about a half hour ago, looking kind of upset. I don't really know what happened to her though."

A concerned look spread rapidly across my face as I waved Malcolm off and left to look for Annabeth. Hours passed until I finally decided to return to my cabin to think of where she would be. My stomach grumbled ferociously. "I still haven't eaten anything," I whispered but the thought of food quickly disappeared when I climbed up the steps and opened the door to my cabin to see Annabeth sitting on my bed with a frown and a pout, her arms folded tightly over her chest. I smiled to myself at just how cute she looked and the thought of me missing out on lunch and spending hours trying to look for her left my mind.

I sighed and walked up to the bed and sat, cross-legged, at her feet. Her eyes locked onto mine and her angry expression suddenly softened. "What's up, Beth?" I asked her softly. Annabeth reached out her hands, indicating for me to take them. This was normal for us, to hold hands and not feel anything but friendship. But there was no denying that it killed me inside when I held onto her hand, wishing we were more than friends, I just didn't know whether she felt the same way or not. I took her hands into mine and smiled to comfort her and to show her that she could tell me anything, even though she knew she could.

"I'm irritated Percy, annoyed, frustrated!" She looked me in the eyes.

"Why? What happened? Did I do something?" I was concerned; I hated seeing her upset, especially if I was the reason.

"No," she said simply, "It's not something you _did_..."

"Then what?"

"It's something you _didn't_ do. Something that's been bugging me for a while."

I thought for a moment and said, "What?"

She sighed heavily, "Oh, Percy! I love you but you can be so clueless!"

I took in what she said and tried to understand but as those words sunk in, I couldn't stop myself from shivering. There was a tingling sensation running down my spine and my mouth hung open. Annabeth looked at me as if waiting for me to speak but I couldn't quite bring myself to. "What?" she says with puzzled expression on her face as she tilts her head to the side slightly.

"Y-you...said you loved...me," I barely managed to form the sentence and it ended up coming out in a whisper. Annabeth heard me though and suddenly, her cheeks turned a rosy-red.

"I didn't mean to say that," she said quickly.

"Oh," I said simply. My chest began to hurt and I let go of her hands. Those words hurt me. I'd been fantasising about this moment but it came differently. She was meant to say that she DID love me and I would have got up and sat next to her on the bed, smiled, blushed and kissed her. But no. She didn't mean what she said. Annabeth only meant to say she loved me as a friend. I had to get away from there.

I got up and started for the door. "Percy wait!" Annabeth yelled in order for me to stop. I did. I slowly turned and looked towards the bed that she had now gotten up from, careful not to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just-I didn't mean it-I-" She didn't get to finish. I turned quickly and left.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy left his cabin after refusing to listen to me...and look me in the eyes. I sighed and thought to follow him but changed my mind. I had to think of a way to make this right but..."wait! Why was Percy so upset? Does he...love...me? Is that why he got so upset and stormed off? I only said that I didn't mean what I said because I thought he didn't love me." I began to pace around the room. "I love him. I love my Seaweed Brain more than anything but how do I know if he loves me too?" I started to think about the situation whilst completely aware that I must of looked crazy talking to myself. I was so confused. I didn't understand what his emotions were but I knew full well what mine were, I just had to think of something to make him listen to me and then actually believe what I was saying.

After a little while, I ran outside. It had gone dark out, it made me wonder how quickly time had passed. It began to rain softly and the drops fell onto my face as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. The rain was soothing and cooling. I started for the beach. I knew Percy would be there what with him being the son of Poseidon and loving the sea. He sat on the sand and stared out into the sea, letting the rain trickle down his face. I walked slowly to him, taking in a deep breath. I sat down next to him and looked out onto the horizon and even in this weather, the sea was fascinating and beautiful, with soft waves reaching the shore but never quite hitting Percy and I. I looked at him and said, "I messed up." He was silent and didn't move. "Perce, I don't know what you feel, and I sure as Hades haven't figured out why you left but I wanted to tell you that I only took back what I said about loving you because I thought you didn't love me. And I still think you don't, of course not in _that_ way but I really do love you." He sighed and turned away. "Percy, please. Don't. Look it can still be the same, even if you don't love me, we can still be friends." I flinched whilst saying that, there was no way it wouldn't hurt to hold his hand knowing he doesn't feel anything.

Percy turned his head slowly and looked into my eyes. He looked a little angry. "You say that _I_ can be clueless? Well then how is it that _you_ can't see how I feel about you?"

"Wh-what?"

"Beth...I love you, I have since we first met, I just didn't know it but I realise now." He smiled and it took my breath away. "It hurt when you said you didn't love me, I felt as the moments I'd thought about of me and you were never, ever going to happen and that I was stupid for even thinking they would."

"You thought about us? Having moments?" I smiled.

"Well...yeah..." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and it made me blush because of how nervous he got.

"Ok so let's get this straight, Seaweed Brain," I tried to get back to the regular me without blushing even more when he smiled at me, "You love me?"

"But you love me too!" he said quickly and defensively, pointing his finger at me. I wrapped my fingers around the finger he had pointed at me and tugged slightly. I began to pull even more and he had no choice but to come closer to me. I leaned in whilst pulling him closer. We were inches apart, then centimetres and then I stopped. His lips were so close, I could almost taste them but I hesitated, wondering whether he wanted to kiss me. Just then, I felt his other hand on the back of my neck and in my hair. Percy closed the small gap between us and kissed me. His lips were warm and sweet and he smelt like the ocean. I let go of his finger and he quickly placed his hand on my cheek. I then grabbed his shirt where his waist was and tugged at it, indicating that I wanted him closer. He shuffled closer to me, not breaking off the kiss and ran his fingers through my hair. I pulled away to catch my breath and he leaned his forehead onto mine. The rain stopped and the sun came out but Percy didn't bother to dry himself with his power. "I love you, Wise Girl."

I giggled, Gods this boy made me giddy! "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

**Thanks again for reading, please review, it would mean a lot to me 3 **

**Fanfic chic 111 **

**XxXx**


End file.
